The present disclosure relates generally to ultrasound imaging catheters and, more particularly, to methods for packaging mechanically scanning ultrasound imaging catheters and for filling these imaging catheters with acoustic coupling fluid at or near the time of use.
Acoustic transducers have found application in medical imaging where an acoustic probe is held against a patient and the probe transmits and receives ultrasound waves. The received energy may, in turn, facilitate the imaging of the tissues of the patient. For example, transducers may be employed to image the heart of the patient.
Catheter-based ultrasonic imaging techniques are interventional procedures that generally involve inserting a probe, such as an imaging catheter, into a vein, such as the femoral vein, or an artery. As will be appreciated, catheter-based ultrasonic imaging techniques may be employed for imaging the heart, such as when monitoring and/or directing treatment of atrial fibrillation. Consequently, it is highly desirable that transducer assemblies used in catheters be capable of two-dimensional and/or real-time three-dimensional imaging. Such applications are quite demanding, requiring very small transducer packages that can nevertheless collect large amounts of information.
In some circumstances, it may be desirable to provide some form of acoustic coupling between the transducer assembly and the surrounding housing. Depending on the form the acoustic coupling takes, it may be desirable to test the probe prior to shipping. Such testing, however, should be cleanable such that no residue remains in the shipped product. Further, to the extent that the coupling mechanism is not present in the probe at the time of shipping, it should be easy for the end user to provide the desired acoustic coupling.